Talking to the Moon
by doglover11
Summary: A series of different chapters of Jack talking to the Moon about whats happened in his life and wonders of his sister and mother. Please give this a try,im really bad at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Rise of the Guardians. **

**This is Jack talking to the moon before he met the Guardians.**

They don't see me,

They don't hear me.

Why?

I play with them, I make snowdays and snowball fights but still I'm invisible.

I'm tired of being walked through and feeling the pain that comes with each and everytime.

Am I being punished?

Please tell me what I did to deserve this hell.

None of the spirits like me, I'm hated by the world! Everyday I am reminded that I'm not liked.

I'm tired of living like this, I don't know how much longer I can take this.

Maybe...Maybe...Maybe I should give up on what you call this living.

Would you let me? Or bring me back to my hell!?

Please help me, I can't do this anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I dont own anything**

**Also i write these in class whenever i have time. **

It took me 300 years but I have finally been seen.

I have friends now.

The children Jamie,Sophie,Cupcake,Pippa,Caleb,Monty, and Claude all know who I am.

I'm not a story anymore! Well to them, I only have 7 believers but I don't care.

The guardians don't hate me,

Tooth mother's me,making sure I'm okay.

North asks me to help with the prototype toys.

Sandy listens to me talk about my sister and how I miss my family.

And Bunnymund makes sure none of the spirits hurt me and we even have prank wars!

I don't understand why you left me for 300 years;

Alone

Invisible

Scared

It's ruined me I'm scared of contact with people, I flinch all the time when people lay a hand on my shoulder or even hug me.

You took who I was and then left.

I don't know if I can ever forgive you, maybe in time.

Even if I was hurting for so long, some good came out of it I found a family and friends.

So for that I thank-you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own ROTG**

**the italics is Jack remembering the moon saying Jack Frost, he isnt hearing voices. Just thought i would say that so people wouldnt think he is crazy. Also this takes place before the first chapter most likey about 6 months after he woke up.**

Who am I?

_Jack Frost_

That's my name but who am I really that is a question.

I can't answer.

_Jack Frost_

All I know is that I woke up from a lake looking at the moon.

Who said "_Jack Frost_"

No one can see or hear me

What have I done to make you leave me alone?

Will anyone hear me?

Did I die?If so this must be my hell.

I kill people,

I lose control and storms start

5 people died from my storm last night, I can name each person Michael,John,Rebecca,Susan,and James. I saw thr families grieve over the lost of a member.

The world doesn't need a monster like me around.

Lock me up

Burn me

Do whatever you want, but then I would have to be seen and heard.

And you can't have that.

So no! More people will suffer because I can't control my powers.

It will not be blood on my hands but YOURS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I dont own ROTG and i just borrow the characters. Warning there is a swear. Also i would love if you would review as im not sure if anyone is really reading this. **

I see her everywhere

On the lake,

In Jamie,

And in Sophie

God I hope she was happy in her life.

Her husband better have treated her like the Queen she was,

The children would have loved their mother even when they got older and had families of their own.

And I missed it all,I failed as a big brother.

I wasn't there for her

All because we went skating.

Knowing her, she blamed herself for my "death"

Did you plan it?

Did you make me die on purpose?

You took me away from my baby sister who I was always suppose to be there and protect.

I FUCKING HATE YOU!

It's all YOUR fault!

Why?

Does ruining people's lives make you feel joy?

Because of you,

I'm not dead

Because of you,

I'm 300 years old

Because of you,

I'm grieving


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-Dont own ROTG**

I left never to return.

How bad did she take my death?

Did the villagers help her with the farm?

She counted on me,

But her baby boy was taken by you!

The first born,

The first son,

The man of the house,

The joker,

Was gone...

Did you watch over my mother?

Did you not think how this would have affected her?

How could you do this to a mother?

She needed me!

I hope that every time she cried over my death,

It made you feel guilty for what you had done.

I will never let you forget what pain you would have put my mother through.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I dont own ROTG this applies to all of my chapters.**

I have a black eye,

Two broken ribs,

Wrist is sprained,

And I'm bleeding all over.

This isn't new to me,

I'm used of the game called "Beat up Jack Frost"

It's the same every end of Autumn.

Your _precious_ fall spirits try to beat me up so bad so that I can't start winter.

You just watch

While I lay on the ground with them beating me up.

I used to cry for you to help me,

I stopped after the fourth time then I realized you didn't care.

Do you hate so much?

That you would let the spirits beat me up till I have broken just about every bone in my body.

Did I do something to deserve this?

If so, I'm sorry for whatever I have done for you to hate me.

Please,Please make them stop

I'm begging you!

Please...


	7. Chapter 7

It's my fault

I didn't mean to

I just got angry

And I lost control

1,517 people died tonight

I remember the noise the ship made as it scrapped against the iceberg.

I tried to help

But I failed

I can hear their screams as some

Jumped

or

Drowned

The sobs as the

Fathers,

Brothers,

And Husbands

are left behind on a doomed ship.

How many deaths are because of me?

How can I live with myself?

On April 15,1912 at 2:20 am

The ship Titanic sank to its watery grave

because of Jack Frost.

And for that I will never forget the people who didn't make it.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm starting to remember more.

I remember my father who smallpox when I was 7 years old.

The funeral we had was small, the only people that came was

Mother,Mary,Pastor John, and I.

It rained nonstop that today,my family and I were soaked but we didn't care it showed that father was crying for us.

"Peace I with you;my peace I give you. I do not give to you as the world gives. Do not let your hearts be troubled and do not be 14:27" Said Pastor John

I remember getting told I had a baby sister,

"Come here Jack."whispered Mother "Come meet Mary you new sister."

I remember moving forward with disgust on my face.

"I don't want her! Take her back."I had said when I looked at her.

But in the end I loved her with all my heart.

I remember what I looked like before

Round brown eyes from my mother,

Lighter skin that would never tan in the summer from my father,

And brown hair from mother and father.

I remember that I was to marry that summer to Elizabeth Corn,

She had such beautiful red hair with the brightest blue eyes and the sweetest personality.

And the best part she was my best friend.

I remember my life as Jackson Overland

The good and bad

And I will cherish my memories forever


End file.
